I Hate You, I Think
by Iem2qt
Summary: Ever since the day she arrived at PCA, Zoey never got along with Logan. She saw him as a jerk, and he saw her as annoying. But as we all know, things can change.
1. Watch Where Im Going

Disclaimer: What is this? Of course I don't own Zoey 101. I just mess around with it.

A/N: People, I tried to make this all as realistic as possible. No cheesy non-sense…**for now.** "grins impishly" By the way, I know at the beginning it may seem like a Chase/Zoey fic, but I need this for a dramatic kick later on.

Chapter 1 – Normal Day

It was a bright and sunny Saturday morning at PCA, and Zoey Brooks was waking up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked around to find her roommates Lola and Nicole sleeping peacefully. Smiling, she walked over to the bathroom, switched the lights on, and stared at her face in the mirror. She picked up a damp face cloth and began to scrub her face vigorously.

After pulling on a comfortable tee and a pair of shorts she walked out to meet Chase and Michael who she knew were probably already outside. Sure enough, when she got outside she saw the pair sitting casually under a tree.

She walked over and sat down in front of them. "Hey Zoe. Nicole and Lola still asleep?" Chase asked. "Of course." Zoey replied with a smile. "Hey, Michael." She said to his companion. He had a wide grin going, as though he knew something that the other two didn't. "Hey Zoey." he replied. He paused for a moment to glance at Chase. "Oh my goodness, look at the time! I have to…be somewhere else. Somewhere that's not here." With that odd sentence, he cast a meaningful look at Chase and quickly walked the opposite direction.

Chase glared after his friend for a moment then returned his attention to the girl who had gotten up to sit right beside him. "So, where's Logan? With another of his million girlfriends?" Zoey asked with a laugh, only half-joking. "Nope, he's still getting some beauty sleep. The Princess gets monstrous when he doesn't get enough rest." After laughing until they were almost out of breath, Chase turned to look at Zoey, his best friend of two years.

The sun was hitting her in such a way that she seemed to cast off a glow. She had matured from a pretty, sweet girl to a beautiful, graceful, young lady. And Chase had definitely noticed. He shook his head, trying to clear his head of any thoughts that had to do with how beautiful he thought his best friend was.

He was already feeling the intense responsibility a two-month relationship required. Ivy-Marie was kind and understanding, but he knew that she could be demanding when she wanted it to be. And Chase knew that daydreaming about Zoey wouldn't help matters at all.

Unfortunately, all his friends seemed oblivious to the love between him and his girlfriend. They all thought that he was still head over heels when it came to Zoey. He was completely and totally over her. Or at least he hoped so.

He was brought out of his reverie when Zoey asked him to see a movie the following weekend with the others. "Wow, Zoe. I wish I could, but me and Ivy-Marie are gonna head over to Sushi Rox to chow down some of those California Rolls."

Zoey tried unsuccessfully to mask her disappointment. That was the fourth time that week he had turned down her offer to just hang out. She understood that Chase was just being faithful to his girl, but sometimes she wished that things were back to normal. The time she spent with Chase was always limited, and they couldn't be alone without him worrying about where Ivy-Marie was and how she would get the wrong impression from them hanging out like they used to.

When Chase glimpsed the immense look of bleakness on his friend's face, his heart skipped a beat. His first impulse was to hug her and apologize for his lack of attention towards her lately. Instead, he quietly said to her "I could ask her to come and we…" Zoey cut him off with a soft "Don't worry about it Chase. We'll catch a movie some other time." After that, they changed the subject quickly, not wanting to deal with awkward situations and feelings. Soon, it came time for Zoey to leave. She had a feeling that her roomies were most likely looking for her, and she didn't want them to worry too much. As she got up to leave she looked at Chase and smiled, as though reassuring him that there were indeed no hard feelings between them. Then she left, with Chase staring hard at her retreating back.

On the way to her dorm, Zoey suddenly crashed into someone who was all muscles and gelled hair. After hitting the asphalt hard she heard a small chuckle and looked up to see Logan standing over her with a smirk playing on his lips. "Oh woops. Clumsy me." He easily remarked. "Don't you have a girl's mind to go mess with?" Zoey retorted, indignant. Logan's expression abruptly changed from one of amusement to one of complete outrage. "Watch where I'm going." He hissed, and with that he sauntered off. It took all of Zoey's self control to stop herself from running after him and slapping him full across the face.

Zoey was heading towards her dorm, when she felt a stinging pain on her leg. Hesitantly, she looked down and found a fairly large gash situated just above her knee. What more, with every step she took, her wound would smart. Groaning inwardly, she began what now seemed like a very long journey to her dorm.

When Zoey finally arrived at her room, Lola and Nicole were already wide-awake, and apparently, Quinn had joined them. They were just getting ready to go out when they saw their roommate. Nicole cried "Zoey! _There _you are. We were looking all over—" Her voice trailed off. She had seen the extensive cut on her friend's leg.

The three girls stood gawking at Zoey for a moment, with highly concerned looks on their faces. Quinn broke the silence when she asked in barely audible voice "What_ happened_?" Zoey fidgeted around a little. "I kinda bumped into Logan on the way back, and I guess my leg and the asphalt had a little run-in." Lola raised an eyebrow and asked "Didn't he help you? Act like a human being? Anything?" Zoey snorted and growled "Logan? A human being? He walked away after insulting and threatening me." Lola, Nicole, and Quinn looked at each other before hurriedly walking out of the room, leaving Zoey behind bleeding and with no doubt in her mind that the three were going to have a little chat with Logan . Frowning, she thought to herself, "Why do they have to be such loyal friends?" And with that, she ran out of room 101.

A/N: That was a short chapter, I know. But I'm a very impatient person and I just want to get to the good parts. "grins sheepishly" But I'm trying my best to make realistic chapters okay? "sticks thumbs up" Anyhoo, review if you think its good. Give my motivation a little kick. "smiles"


	2. Consequences

A/N: Not sure how this chapter will turn out. I actually don't know how any of my chapters will turn out. I make them up on the spot. "smiles" Anyhoo, hope this chapter will turn out okay.

Chapter 2 – Consequences

When Zoey finally caught up with her three friends, they were standing by the fountain with Chase, Michael, Logan, and Ivy-Marie there as well. She could see Lola repeatedly digging her finger into Logan's chest again. Logan looked antagonized, Michael and Chase were laughing, and Ivy-Marie looked decidedly amused. Quinn and Nicole were standing on either side of Lola, with their arms crossed over their chest, occasionally saying things or pointing something out.

Zoey walked over and stood between Lola and Logan. "Now what's going on here?" She yelled. Logan glared at Zoey before haughtily replying "You put them up to this, didn't you? To harass me! Well for your information, whatever happened to you was _not _my fault. Or my concern." With that said, he smirked triumphantly. Zoey raised an eyebrow, walked over to Logan and stood so that their noses were almost touching. "You conceited little idiot." She said in a very nonchalant fashion. "Look at my leg." She firmly told him. Chase, Michael, Ivy-Marie and Logan looked down at the large cut below her knee, which was beginning to bleed again. Fast.

Everyone but Logan gasped, for he was trying his best to seem unperturbed. But as his mouth was hanging open slightly, and his eyebrows looked as though they were about to disappear into his hairline, no one was fooled. "It doesn't matter if it was your fault or not, Logan!" Zoey declared, her voice steadily rising. "You were so busy being the jerk you are that you didn't even stop to see if I was okay!" She was yelling now. Lola, and the two girls standing on either side of her were holding their heads high with the all-too-famous "I-told-you-so" looks plastered on their faces. Even Chase, Michael and Ivy-Marie were grinning.

For a moment Logan was at a loss for words and all he could do was frown while opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water, but soon regaining his pride and confidence he stated cooly, "I wasn't the only one being a jerk." Zoey couldn't believe how stubborn he was being. At that moment something in her just snapped. "THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" She screamed, livid. A heavy silence fell upon them all. Everyone, _especially _Logan backed away, thunderstruck. The heads of the students near-by shot around to stare at her, with scared looks evident on their faces. No one had ever seen the blonde so irate. Perhaps it was the smarting wound on her leg, or the fact that she was still upset over the incident with Chase earlier, or maybe she was just having a bad day. But never had she looked so frightening. Realizing how alarming she looked at that particular moment, she immediately calmed down and regained her composure. She looked at the ground, breathing heavily and feeling slightly ashamed at her sudden and unnecessary outburst. "Look," She murmured. "I'm just gonna head over to the nurse's office and…get some bandages or whatever." Chase made a move to comfort her, but she shrugged it off.

Then she walked away, with everyone staring after her for quite a while, unsure of what to do or say. After a couple of minutes had passed Ivy-Marie softly mumbled "That went well."

Zoey was sitting on the bed waiting patiently for the nurse to bring the bandages, when the door burst open. Lola, Nicole, and Quinn were bringing up the lead, with Ivy-Marie close behind. Chase and Michael were behind them, holding onto Logan's arms so he wouldn't run—which he was obviously, yet unsuccessfully trying to do. "I said, let me go!" he barked.

Lola spun on her heel, walked over to him and once again began prodding his chest with her finger. "Apologize. Now." She smiled innocently. Nicole giggled. Quinn just smiled, and Ivy-Marie had latched herself onto Chase's other arm. (Which, for some reason made Zoey feel uncomfortable) Logan stubbornly looked out the window and refused to even acknowledge her presence. Lola grimaced. She grabbed him by the shirt and snarled "Apologize." Logan gave her a bewildered look and asked, "Why should I apologize?" Quinn chuckled and said, "Because you were being a jerk. Like always."

Logan shook his head and replied "Zoey was being—" He looked over at Zoey, who had been watching attentively the whole time, and for a moment he thought he had gone too far. But she merely raised an eyebrow at him and pursed her lips. Chase spoke up, "Logan, just apologize." "Yeah!" Michael agreed. "Look, repeat after me. Saw. Ree. Sorry!" Logan stared at him for a while, and then in a voice filled with sarcasm he replied "Thanks, Michael." "JUST SAY SORRY!" Nicole yelled. Everyone looked at her, mildly surprised. "Sorry," She said sheepishly. "But this is boring, and it's almost time for lunch!" Everyone agreed. Their stomachs were indeed beginning to yearn for food. Even Logan, stubborn as he was, couldn't deny it. So after a few moments of silence, he grumbled out something inaudible. For the first time since the others had entered the room Zoey spoke. "What was that Logan?" He met her gaze and scowled but for a split second, Zoey thought she saw warmth in his eyes, but she knew that it was just the stress getting to her. "SORRY, I SAID!" Logan bellowed. Zoey snorted and smiled. Then she replied "Good boy." Everyone began to laugh (except Logan of course, who was still scowling) until the nurse entered the room, holding a roll of bandages in her hands. "What's going on here?" She said accusingly, her suspicious gaze settling on Chase and Michael, who immediately let him go. "Get out!" she squawked. The group left without complaint, for the nurse had a menacing air about her. When the room was empty save for the two, the nurse was finally able to bandage Zoey's leg. The nurse was not only skilled but surprisingly gentle and when Zoey got up off the bed, she felt no pain whatsoever. She thanked the nurse numerous times, walked out, and prepared herself for what she knew would be a very awkward lunch.

A/N: I know this was an even shorter chappie than the last one, much to my disappointment. "frowns" But I honestly thought that it would be longer. Fortunately, it'll get juicier soon...so just sit back and enjoy the ride. Review as well, it's always nice to know what you all think. Excitement up ahead! "smiles mysteriously while dodging tomatoes thrown by impatient readers" I know you all wanna see what happens next, and fortunately for people who actually like my story so far, it doesn't usually take me a long time to write my chapters. Matter of fact, I think I could finish the whole thing by the end of this week! "smiles and warmly welcomes applause"


	3. Zoey's Great Apology

A/N: Hmm, anything new and exciting this chapter? Or just some random blah to build up suspense for the next one? Read on to find out!

Chapter 3 – Zoey's Great Apology

With her wounds all patched up and her mood just border-line of content, Zoey made her way through the crowds to find her friends, who were surely already well into their meals. She spotted them at a large table just ahead, talking loudly. She headed in their direction but paused when she saw Logan, laughing with his head bobbing merrily at something Michael said.

A flicker off guilt rapidly coursed through her when she remembered how she and everyone else had treated Logan earlier. Everyone except her seemed to have forgotten about it already. In fact, she saw that they were all beaming. Even Logan. If only_ she _could be that positive. But then again, she had been the seed of his humiliation.

She briefly wondered if she had over-reacted. Sure, the wound on her leg was something _anyone _would fuss over and ogle at due to its immense size, but the incidents by the fountain and in the nurse's office must've taken a good-sized chunk out of Logan's pride. Her brow furrowed deeply as she began to wonder as to why she was feeling sorry for Logan.

She directly pushed all accusing thoughts out of her head and pushed on towards the table. She took a seat next to Lola trying to minimize all contact with Logan, but so busy was she laughing at a joke Michael was currently telling her, that she had failed to notice that Logan was sitting directly in front of her.

And upon looking up, she found herself gazing into a very intense pair of brown eyes. She tried to mask all her thoughts from him, feeling stupid, but she couldn't help but feel that his piercing stare could see right into her mind. She was desperately fighting the urge to wail and escape his eyes, but she'd have trouble explaining her juvenile actions to her friends. She mentally noted that this was the most agitating staring contest she'd ever gotten herself into.

At first it went unnoticed, but soon Chase finally noticed the biting stares that Zoey and Logan were currently exchanging. Everyone immediately tensed. Things got very quiet, very soon at that particular table, for they were waiting to see what would happen next. Noticing the immediate silence, Zoey and Logan broke off each other's gaze and stared around at their peers—who hastily went back to talking and eating. But before long, the uncomfortable silences had vanished and everyone went off with a cheerful mood—and a full stomach, of course.

After stacking her tray on top of the others, Zoey grinned and clasped her hands together. She felt much happier than she did not too long ago. The guilty squirming in her head was disintegrating more with each minute, and her stomach had ceased its attempts to murder her. Even so, she felt as though something was missing. She recalled her thoughts from eariler, and she paused for a moment. "Well," she thought slowly, "I might as well. It could clear things up just a bit more, and it could also make this depressing day somewhat better." She groaned inwardly and buried her face in her hands, suppressing what she knew had the potential to become an animalistic scream. "Stupid conscience." She grumbled.

She found him walking in some random direction not too far away. She started off towards him. "Logan!" She yelled. He turned around and scanned the heads of the students, searching for whoever had called his name. When he saw who it was, he hurriedly walked away.

But Zoey determinedly ran after him, grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around—a little _too _forcefully, for he turned right into her, and they were caught in a very awkward hug. Pulling away in a very disgusted fashion, Logan glowered at her (although if one looked very closely at his features, one might have seen the trace of a grin). "What do you want? Not done terrorizing me yet?" In two seconds, every shade of red imaginable filled Zoey's cheeks, and Logan's look of immense frustration was replaced by one of mirth.

"Ahhh, yes. You make a very hot tomato. Is that what you wanted to know?" With that, he burst out laughing. Even Zoey couldn't help but give an apprehensive chuckle. All the while, her stomach was doing odd flips, and a warm, nervous feeling was taking over her body. And she had no idea why, which made her even _more _nervous.

Gradually, Logan stopped his laughing and Zoey was finally able to speak. But not before she gave a gigantic sigh. Logan raised an eyebrow. "I don't have all day. I have places to go and people to see. So spit it out." Zoey rolled her eyes and began to speak. "Thank you Logan, for being _ever _so patient." A pause. "You see…I just wanted to…wanted to…you know...a-apologize." Logan somehow managed to genuinely smile while looking cruelly sarcastic at the same time. "Well. Well. _Well._ But I thought _I _gave you that…disgusting cut on your leg. Hmm? That it was _my _fault?" Zoey desperately wanted to bawl, "Yes! You're absolutely right!" and storm off dramatically like the women she often saw in her mother's movies. But instead she softly mumbled "But I was too harsh. I'm not like this, and I don't want to be like this. But then again, I wouldn't have looked so deranged if you had just helped me up like a decent human being would have done." Logan stared at her. "Great apology. I think you just set a new world record." And before Zoey could say or do anything, he sauntered off.

A/N: Again, short chapter. Sorry sorry and sorry. But I decided writing a lot of chapters would suffice for now. Anyhoo, to review doesn't hurt, constructive criticism greatly appreciated as well. If you read it, please review it! "winks" This was just drama. _Corny _drama, not to mention. Funny, I thought I would have held out until at least the tenth chapter. (If there'll even _be _one) So keeeep reading folks! Ahahaaaa...


	4. The Plan

A/N: I can't believe how long it took for me to finally get to writing up my fourth chapter. I bet you all thought I would never update, but you were all wrong! I feel like crap right now, ya know? Anyways, here it is. Yeah, yeah, it's short, but I wanted to end where I did for dramatic effect. And remember to review!

"_Coming up next, the woman with three ears! You don't wanna miss it, so don't touch that remote!" _ Lola switched the television off, a look of disgust and boredom apparent on her face. "Hey! I wanted to see that!" Nicole cried. Lola only looked at her and replied, "Suck it up."

They both looked over at Quinn who had remained silent during the whole show, scribbling things in a mysterious purple notebook she brought with her almost anywhere she went. She sensed their stares and glanced up momentarily, before returning to her writing and doodling. Lola walked over and squinted at the page, clearly confused. Complicated diagrams and sentences were scattered haphazardly along the two pages.

However, that was not the source of her confusion. She pointed to two pictures. One was on the first page; the other was on the second. At this point, Nicole also walked over and took a peek at the page. If Lola had looked confused, Nicole looked brain-dead. "First of all, what do these mean?" she asked, pointing to the various diagrams and sentences. "And second of all, why do you have a picture of Logan on one page, and a picture of Zoey on the next?" Quinn sighed. There were times where she secretly wondered why she had made friends with such feeble-minded people. Well, they were feeble-minded from her point of view.

She got up and stood before them, looking determined and confident. "Well, the incident that took place between Zoey and Logan just yesterday made me realize that those two might end up truly hating each other one day, which could possibly lead to broken friendships between us all." She pointed to a diagram with several figures looking angry. "So, I've constructed a plan that could possibly lead to a, though fragile, existent, friendship between Zoey and Logan." With that, she grinned happily, sure that Nicole and Lola would agree with her. Lola and Nicole thought about what Quinn had just presented to them. Though Quinn had proved to be somewhat eccentric, crazy even, in the past, this seemed like a useful plan. They had to admit, they didn't want to lose their close friendships with the guys. There were too many memories to lose. They gave each other nods, and hesitated for only a moment before turning back to Quinn. Lola sucked in a breath and slowly asked "Well, what do you have in mind?"


	5. Preparing

CHAPTER FIVE

CHAPTER FIVE

A/N: I know it took me forever, but I do have something to tell you guys. I've been thinking of writing another Fanfic based on another couple, and I don't know whether I should continue this. My motivation has taken quite a hit, but I'll try my best to stay on task with Zoey and Logan. Take the time to review! It always helps us authors get by :)

Friday night had arrived, finding Logan alone in his room singing into a microphone while recording himself on his video camera. Just as he had reached the chorus of a rather unpleasant rock song, Michael walked into the room. "Hey Logan, you--" He stopped in his tracks, silenced. "Dude, _what _are you doing?" Michael slowly said. Logan smiled, and casually shrugged. "Hot 98.5 is holding a singing competition. I just have to mail this baby in, and if I win," He looked up. "Not only will I get to record a demo cd with Rock Squared, but I'll be recording it in Switzerland, baby. I'll be getting the fame I deserve." Michael just stood there, not looking at all impressed. In fact, he looked very much disturbed. "Yeah, okay, whatever. Anyway, I came here to ask you if you wanted to hang out tonight. I was thinking maybe we could see that new movie, you know. The one with the fifty-five car explosions? Then we could spend the rest of the night just hanging out at Sushi Rox." Now it was Logan who looked rather disturbed. "Dude, you sound like you wanna take me on a date." "No! Of course not." Michael quickly replied. "Violent movies and sushi are not suitable date…stuff." Logan raised an eyebrow. "Mhm, well I think I'm just gonna stay here and finish my karaoke tape." With that said, he returned to his singing, which was surprisingly pleasing to the ear. But Michael could have cared less about Logan's even, smooth voice. He stormed over to where Logan was standing and wrenched the microphone out of his hand. "NO. WE ARE GOING OUT TONIGHT WHETHER YOU WANT TO OR NOT!" Logan looked surprised, and annoyed. He wasn't happy with how everyone had been yelling at him lately, and even more than that, he wasn't happy with how he was being told what to do. But before he could utter a single syllable, Michael was already telling him to take a shower and to get changed. About half an hour later, Logan was showered and ready to begin his Friday night. Michael looked at him and nodded, as though Logan only looked satisfactory, but this was just to keep Logan in check. Michael knew the truth. Although Logan was most definitely a pain in the derriere, everyone who knew his name also knew that he was extremely good-looking. With innocent brown curls, eyes of a dangerous intensity, and a body that could be only described as "supremely muscular", it was no wonder that the ladies were all over him. The handsome young man was currently sporting a fitted polo that hugged his toned arms and torso, and expensive designer jeans, compliments of none other than his father. He had decided to spray on some well-known cologne as well, for he was getting the most peculiar feeling that he needed to look and smell good tonight.

Zoey sighed. _Another fruitless Friday night_, she thought. Quinn was at the library, Nicole was at the pool with one of her many admirers, and she had no idea where Lola had gone. She had wanted to go play a game of tennis with Chase, but he was at the movies with Ivy-Marie once again. The friendship between the two was still there, but she could feel it ebbing away. Looking to drown her sorrows in some ice cream, she walked over to the mini-fridge, when Lola burst into the room. "Hey Zoe!" Zoey smiled. _Who knows, maybe Lola might wanna do something_. But before she could ask, Lola had walked over to Zoey's drawers and began pulling out her clothes rather savagely. Puzzled, but not annoyed, Zoey walked over and asked, "Why are you digging through my clothes?" Lola looked up and smiled. "Darling, you and me should go out tonight. I was thinking we could see that new movie on campus, you know, the one with the fifty-five car explosions. Then we'll finish off the night with dinner at Sushi Rox." Zoey grinned. _Why not? I did want something to do tonight. Interesting film choice, too._ "Well, can't I just wear this?" Zoey asked. Lola looked at Zoey, and without meaning to, she scrunched up her nose. Zoey was wearing jeans and a plain yellow tee. It wasn't horrible, but it also wasn't what Lola had in mind. Lola shook her head and continued rummaging through Zoey's drawers. Zoey sighed. She had learned that when Lola had made up her mind, you just had to go along with it and learn to accept her usually rash decisions. Five minutes later, Lola proudly held up a light oatmeal colored tank top with lace along the hem and neckline and a denim skirt that was indeed flirty (and short, her mom would have added), but still managed to maintain its class and sophistication. After doing a bit more rummaging, Lola also found a hair-curler and a rather large bag of make-up, and shoved them into Zoey's hands. Zoey had to admit the outfit was cute, and that the curler and make up could work wonders, but she was confused. "Why do I have to look so presentable when we're just hanging out at the movies and Sushi Rox?" Lola's eyes widened and she gulped as quietly as she could. She never thought Zoey would have asked this, and the question unarmed her. "Umm, you never know who you might bump into when you're out and about." _Ugh! I wasn't supposed to say that_! Lola chided herself silently. Zoey raised an eyebrow but said nothing more, to Lola's relief. She went into the bathroom and emerged in a few minutes. Lola bit down on her tongue immensely hard, to prevent herself from emitting the gasp that threatened to escape from her lips. Everybody who knew Zoey was quite aware of her not-so-subtle beauty, except that is, for Zoey. But they had never seen her looking quite like she did now. Her hair was not straight, as it had been when she had entered the bathroom, but it was not curly either. It was a cross between waves and ringlets, cascading over her shoulders. The lustrous locks were glowing although there was little light in the room. Lola's makeup bag remained untouched; as Zoey's full and shimmering lips were the result of the tiny squeeze from her own lip-gloss. And in an outfit such as the one she was currently sporting, she would have the eyes of every boy (and his envious girlfriend) on her, and her alone, tonight. Looking at her now, Lola realized and understood her friend. She recalled her first encounter with Zoey, and compared her to the Zoey she was currently staring at. The young girl she had known had blossomed into a young lady before her eyes. Zoey's personality was now shining completely through. This was Zoey at her best.

A/N: Super short, I know. I'm sure you guys are quickly growing tired of me. But hold on, for I have a few surprises (both good, and bad) planned in store for Zoey and Logan. Review review review!


	6. Unbearably Sexy

CHAPTER SIX

CHAPTER SIX

A/N: Fortunately for any avid readers of this fiction, I decided to post this chapter up fairly quickly. Partly because I felt extremely guilty for the long periods of time between each chapter, and partly because I had a lot of time on my hands, what with me only being in grade seven, haha. Anyways, here it is. Review, please! You may hear that a lot, but it really is an inspiration to us aspiring authors :)

After an hour of Lola grooming, panicking, applying makeup, and switching outfits, Zoey was finally able to drag her out the door and toward the movie. Just when they were walking through the door, however, Zoey couldn't help but notice the nagging feeling at the back of her mind that was telling her something was wrong. Zoey tried to ignore the feeling, and by the time the two girls reached the movie theater, she had relaxed considerably. Zoey became so relaxed, in fact, that she never noticed the hundred or so pairs of eyes that had settled on her on the way there. Pulling open the heavy doors and walking in, they looked around. While Zoey casually scanned the theater (in which she noticed that she was attracting an unusually large amount of attention), Lola, however, was glancing anxiously through the heads that moved to and fro before them. If Zoey had noticed, she would have sworn that Lola had been looking for someone.

In a few minutes, Lola said in what was a rather shrill voice, "Erm, Zoey! Let's get popcorn!" Without waiting for a reply, Lola grabbed Zoey's wrist and pulled her through the socializing students to a lengthy counter with assorted people and snack foods behind it. Zoey made for her purse and was going to pull out her wallet, when she abruptly stopped.

The peculiar feeling that until now had been hiding in the back of her mind had returned, and it was stronger than ever. Standing in front of her and Lola were Logan and Michael. Zoey knew that she shouldn't find this remotely disturbing or even surprising; it was, after all, Friday night and they were entitled to their right to see a movie. But whether it was the way the two boys were dressed of the exact same caliber as they, the way Lola had fussed over Zoey's appearance, or the way everything just didn't feel comfortable, Zoey knew that something was up. Zoey looked up at the boys with a scowl on her face, but had to bite back a smile when she saw Michael. He looked so uptight, so worried, that Zoey half-expected him to scream at any given moment. She saw that he was dressed in a rather charming manner, with a tan leather jacket and quill shorts in a bright plaid pattern. She then glanced over at Logan for the first time that night, and instead of having to bite back a smile; she was forced to bite back a gasp. She couldn't help but notice the way his polo stretched perfectly against his lean body, the way his jeans complimented his tall structure, and the dizzying scent that radiated from his body. Zoey would rather die than admit it, but in the deepest corners of her brain she knew that Logan Reese was unbearably sexy.

"Where are they? They were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago!" Michael muttered. "What was that?" Logan asked. Michael quickly glanced at him. "Nothing," He replied. Logan scowled. He was becoming increasingly irritated with every slow second that passed. After buying the tickets, Michael had insisted on bringing him to the snack counter, but had bought nothing. They were currently standing rather stupidly in front of the snack counter. _As though waiting for someone_, Logan thought. Just when he was about to make a mad run for the movie, Michael nudged him with his elbow. "Man, look who it is!" Logan turned his head. Lola was hurriedly walking toward them, pulling what seemed like Zoey behind her. Logan smirked nonchalantly, but inside he was quite confused. _What's going on? If I didn't know any better, I could swear Michael was trying to set me up with someone_. He was still worrying when he saw Lola. She did look quite attractive tonight. More so than every other night he saw her, anyway. Michael was smiling in what Logan thought was a strangely triumphant manner. But when Lola pulled Zoey up beside her his chest jolted, and his mouth formed a small "o". Logan had always known of Zoey's beauty, and she therefore intimidated him (in the most pleasant way, one might add.). But looking at her tonight, he couldn't help but feel more than just a little startled. He realized that Zoey had developed perfect curves in all the right places, and at the moment she was flaunting them without even knowing it. Her skin, hair, eyes, and teeth glowed like brilliant lights. She was nervously biting at her manicured nails. His gaze traveled toward her flawless face, and was immediately startled when he saw her warm amber eyes staring into his own. He immediately looked away, feeling a warm blush creep onto his cheeks. He would rather die than admit it, but in the deepest corners of his brain he knew that Zoey Brooks was unbearably sexy.

A/N: I know, my chapters are getting shorter and shorter, but I end them where I do for needed emphasis. Review, please! Every one helps :)


	7. Discovery And Denial

A/N: It's been a while, hasn't it? I apologize, but anyways, here it is.

The four rather sullen teenagers silently made their way to the movie after finally purchasing their desired snacks. As Zoey made her way up the darkly lit stairs, she stumbled and began to fall backwards, her arms flailing. Her stomach turned with relief as she felt strong hands steady her. She turned around, ready to thank Michael for saving her neck, but came face to face with Logan instead.

He smirked. "Take that stupid look off your face. I just didn't want to see your face all over my new shoes." He gestured to his new, incredibly sleek sneakers, which were of a brand that Zoey knew was indeed quite pricey. She glared coldly at his words, feeling oddly putout.

She took a seat in the seats Lola had pointed out, which were in the second row. Her face fell and she felt acutely dismayed when she realized she would be sitting beside not Lola or Michael, but Logan. Not only was she being forced to sit at the end (which she truly hated, for it always made her feel left out), she also had to sit by a conceited, not to mention irritable, idiot. This wasn't at all how she had planned to spend her supposedly fun Friday night.

As she listened to the other three on her right talk animatedly about the pros and cons of nachos being served at movie theaters, she saw someone sit down beside her out of the corner of her eye. She quickly glanced sideways and saw a ridiculously attractive boy she knew from her science class, Dallas Eaton. To her utter mortification, he turned his head and thus caught Zoey staring at him. Instead of frowning or squirming uncomfortably however, he gave her a warm smile, which Zoey quickly returned with a warm blush.

"Zoey, what are you doing here all alone?" the handsome blonde questioned, his elegant eyebrow raised. Zoey gave a small sigh and waved a hand carelessly in the direction of her friends, who were still talking heatedly. Dallas wondered why they were paying no attention whatsoever to their beautiful friend, but he quickly dismissed the thought as it was none of his business. He put his arm around her comfortingly, shaking her shoulders. "Do you think the movie will be good?" he asked companionably. At first, Zoey was too astonished to say or do anything. After a potentially awkward pause, "Uh yeah, I hear it got great reviews."

Dallas smirked down at her, amusement twinkling mysteriously in his dark green eyes, and Zoey abruptly felt a shiver course through her spine. Not because of the shimmer in his brilliant green eyes, not because of his seemingly flawless hair, not because of the sweet smell that radiated from his muscular body, not even because of the close proximity at which his face was to hers, but because of the fact that in spite of all this, she couldn't help but realize that the young man sitting to her right had all these qualities, but better, and more.

As the movie began to play, Logan stopped talking to Lola and Michael for a moment. Zoey had been quite silent through the advertisements and he was beginning to wonder why. When he saw her, who she was with, and how her companion's arm was wrapped casually around her shoulders, his jaw dropped and a look of pure astonishment fell onto his features. An emotion he couldn't place passed through him, but he ignored it. "The movie's about to start, just so you both know." He said in an unnaturally shrill voice. Both Zoey, and a boy Logan recognized as Dallas Eaton, turned to look at him. Logan suddenly regretted how he had said this, and cleared his throat. "Didn't want you two to miss it, you know. Heard it would be good." Logan turned back to the large screen, but paid no attention to the opening credits and the car racing dangerously along a cliff edge. He kept stealing sideways glances at the two, and scowled unknowingly when he saw Dallas whisper into Zoey's ear, causing her to laugh. The scowl faded into a malicious smirk, however, as Dallas' friends arrived. Dallas turned to greet them and made small talk, but in a few minutes he had turned back to Zoey again. The scowl returned to Logan's face, this time more vicious than before. _Can't they move? I can't hear a thing when those two talk_, Logan thought angrily. Another voice in the back of his mind countered, _You didn't seem to mind when he was talking to his friends_.

"_Yes, but Zoey's sitting closer to me and I can hear them both more clearly_."

"_You're in a movie theater, not to mention in the second row_. _It's plenty loud down here_."

"_Have you heard the girl talk? She's a living foghorn_."

"_Lola and Michael are twice as loud, and they're talking right beside you_."

"_Well…Whatever_. _Just what exactly are you implying?"_

"_I think you feel something other than hatred for this girl."_

"_What!? You're just a voice in my head, now leave me alone_."

"_You ignoramus, I happen to be your conscience_. _I'll leave for now, but I'll be back_."

It took a moment for Logan to register the fact that he had just had a silent conversation with himself. He rolled his eyes. _Wonderful_._ I'm going crazy_. _My good looks are getting to me, I swear_._ Yeah, that's it_! He gave a sigh of relief, and went back to watching the movie.

A/N: I'm becoming aware of the fact that my chapters are slowly becoming shorter, which means that there will probably be more chapters. So be patient! And review! ;)


	8. Uninvited Guest

A/N: So it's been a while, but this has been my longest chapter so far. Pretty boring, I know, but I need it for the next chapter and trust me, it will definitely be worth it ;)

By the time the movie ended, everyone seemed to be in high spirits, with the glaring exception of Zoey and Logan. During the entire movie, Dallas and Zoey had kept up a heated conversation of their own, not bothering to keep their voices down. This infuriated Logan to the extent that he kept screaming in whispers toward the pair to shut their "large-scale traps", which in turn, infuriated Zoey. She then would punch Logan's arm, who in turn, would call Zoey something similar to and along the lines of a "a fat whale".

This irksome pattern continued on through the whole action-packed thriller. Zoey ended up ignoring Dallas when he tried telling her his jokes, and Logan took no notice of Lola or Michael whatsoever when they turned to point out their opinions about the main character's supposed toupee. The three didn't mind as much as one might expect, provided that they stayed out of the two irate teens' heated dispute.

As Zoey walked once more through the doors of the theater with Lola, Michael, and (unfortunately) Logan, she felt a hand on her shoulder gently spin her around. A grin lit up her face when she saw who it was.

"Hey, I was looking for you. I caught you just in time," Dallas told her, gesturing towards the theater exit. "I just wanted to tell you that I had a pretty good time, and if you ever wanted to hang out again sometime…" he trailed off, leaving Zoey to answer the question that had never actually been voiced. Zoey immediately beamed, and replied twice as fast.

"Of course! The three of us were actually headed to Sushi Rox and you could tag along if you wanted." She gushed. One blush seemed to fade into another as she realized how desperately eager she sounded. Dallas seemed to take no notice of this, and he smiled, allowing Zoey to glimpse a view of his marvelous white teeth.

Zoey's former companions scowled. Logan was irritated, but Lola and Michael were inwardly seething. The two traded panicked glances. "This wasn't supposed to happen." Lola whispered furtively to Michael. "Quinn told us that no one else was supposed to join us, so Logan and Zoey could talk. How are they supposed to become friends if Zoey's busy talking to Dallas? They need to talk _alone_."

"Not including us, of course." Michael whispered. Lola scowled at him. They turned as they heard Zoey laugh loudly at something Dallas had done. His arm was slung around her waist. _This will never work_, Lola thought.

"What can I get you?" Jane asked unenthusiastically. Kazu was currently on vacation in California, and had temporarily been replaced by the bitter middle-aged woman currently taking Zoey's orders. "Two orders of California rolls, one order of nigiri-zushi, and two orders of temarizushi please."

"Yeah. Drinks?"

"Two iced teas, one water, one Blix, and…" Zoey scanned the menu, deciding after some hesitation that she would try something new. "And one Jasmine Water, please." Without another word, Jane shuffled back to the kitchen.

With the orders done, everyone began talking. Once again, Michael, Lola,

and Logan began a conversation on something aimless and Zoey was left to do as she pleased. Fortunately for her, this time she had someone she herself could speak to.

She turned to talk to Dallas, and found his eyes boring into hers. She could only gaze back. "Haha, staring contest," Dallas murmured softly. _Staring contest_. Zoey flinched as she recalled another recent staring contest with someone whose presence she didn't particularly enjoy. She then remembered her thoughts earlier in the theater, how despite the fact that Dallas was almost painfully amazing, she couldn't help but realize that there was one other person who seemed to overcome him in every way. She was suddenly furious with herself for thinking in what she thought was an extremely appalling manner. She was also confused. Why was she suddenly thinking about Logan like this? It was so wrong.

"What do you think Zoey?" Lola questioned, louder than necessary. Dallas and Zoey turned, surprised. "Er, what?" Zoey asked. She hadn't been paying attention to what the three others had been saying for the last few minutes. She thought this would have been obvious to Lola. Apparently not. "Do you think Kazu will be back by Christmas?" Lola asked. Not noticing the intensity in Lola's usually calm eyes, Zoey was suddenly angry. Lola had to choose that particular moment to finally include her in their stupid, not to mention pointless, conversation. "I don't know! Yeah, I guess?" she replied heatedly. She then turned back to Dallas, who she could see was obviously trying to stifle a laugh. She could feel three pairs of eyes on her, one pair feeling much more prominent than the other two.

"Your food. Enjoy your meal." Jane muttered languidly. Dallas grinned around at everyone. "Dig in, you guys!" he said happily. Zoey beamed at him, Lola and Michael smiled back half-heartedly, and Logan merely glowered at him. If Dallas noticed, he let it pass without so much as a blink.

They ate in easeful silence for a while, with only the occasional small talk. Zoey found the meal to be delectable, and she drank her strangely pleasing yet bittersweet Jasmine Water in high spirits.

Fifteen minutes into the silence and eating, Michael's cell phone rang, causing everyone to jump slightly in their seats. Everyone watched him cautiously as a look of slight irritation crossed Michael's features.

"Chase, come on. Can't you wait a few more minutes? I'm in the middle of a little get-together." He paused, his look of annoyance slowly increasing. "Look, I'll stay up till two if you want, but I can't come right now. The assignment can't be that hard. Look, just use my sheet, it's in my bag." Another pause.

Lola and Logan, who were currently seated on either side of Michael, leaned back delicately as a look of complete and utter outrage darkened Michael's face. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'ELVIS ATE THE SHEET'?" He shut the cell phone and half glanced, half glared at everyone. The look on his face would have surely alarmed a policeman if one happened to walk by. "I have to go." Michael seethed. The other four simply nodded, and with that, Michael stormed out.

With Michael gone, things took a turn for the awkward. Without him there, the feeling of a double date, so to speak, settled upon the four. It was uncomfortable to the point of sheer madness. The conversations, though friendly (for the most part), were carefully worded. Until, of course, things changed.

Zoey began to feel light-headed and bold. If she had felt uneasy before, it no longer showed in both her actions and her words. She began to rant about haphazard and absurd things, putting Lola's, Michael's, and Logan's earlier conversations to shame. She ate like she hadn't eaten in months, and she would give Dallas the occasional slap across the back.

Once, Zoey had called him "an extremely pretty boy" and had uncharacteristically leaned over to kiss him when Logan's temarizushi slipped mysteriously out of his hand and onto Dallas' shirt. But when Zoey sat on the table and began to sing, the other three began to feel uneasy. This was so unlike Zoey, it could've been her secret twin had she not been in sight of her companions the entire evening. She also had a tendency to pick up the bottle of Jasmine Water and take considerable gulps from it, sometimes managing to slosh some onto Dallas' face (which accordingly caused Logan to mysteriously cough).

When Zoey had finished the entire bottle with a hefty burp, a light flicked on in Logan's head. He grabbed the bottle from Zoey, who protested loudly, and read the front slowly. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw the small black print: "0.5 alc/vol" Though the percentage of alcohol was low enough to be legal in most states, Logan had suspicions that Zoey wasn't the type of person who could easily hold her liquor.

Though no one else knew, Logan had an extensive experience with alcohol. When you were a self-absorbed man who received imported, lavish wines daily from almost every major country in the world, the fact that your son was too young to drink suddenly seemed of no importance. So Logan knew just how terrible a hangover could be. He doubted that this Jasmine Water could have such an effect, as Zoey had only drank one bottle, but it all depended on the body and he didn't want to take any chances. _Take any chances?_ Logan thought, confused. _Since when I start caring for the ungrateful woman? _He frowned, his brows drawing together. _Since when did I start thinking of her as a woman?_ He snapped out of his contemplation when Lola shoved him rather painfully in the arm. "Well?" she asked impatiently. Logan rolled his eyes. "She's drunk, Martinez."

A/N: Review! Next chapter will be much more interesting, promise :)


	9. Grudging Admittance

Chapter 9

A/N: I'm going to be honest. Some of you might hate this chapter, because it takes a sudden and rather unexpected turn. Some of you, on the other hand, might love it for that same reason ;)

At first, Lola and Dallas goggled at him. After a minute or so of silence, they burst out laughing almost hysterically.

"Hah! If Zoey Brooks is drunk, than the Queen of England is mooning her subjects!" Dallas howled. After their laughter subsided, Lola studied Logan, an eyebrow raised. "I always knew Zoey was a raving alcoholic. I tried to keep her secret, but I guess she wasn't strong-willed enough to hide it." She put on an expression of mock sorrow.

Logan sat up straight in his chair. He made a steeple of his hands and rested his chin upon it. He gave Lola his trademark smirk, but it was tinged with an unmistakable air of condescendence. "Yes, well, where is your precious little Zoey?" His gaze left the brunette's suddenly baffled face to rest upon the girl whose current state was currently up for debate.

Lola and Dallas spun around to see Zoey laughing heartily with a few teachers that she barely knew. Logan had to suppress an amused chuckle when she reached out and took a large gulp of the coffee belonging to one of the clearly confused adults.

However, when Lola and Dallas spun around, they looked horrified. Lola reached out and grabbed the bottle, scrutinizing the front. She looked up into Dallas' eyes, an expression of mixed alarm and revulsion on her face. "I guess England's going to see a side of the Queen they haven't seen before. How could Jane be so irresponsible?"

Without waiting for a reply, she walked over to the other table and gripped Zoey's arm firmly. Zoey looked up, confused and fearful. Her eyes softened at the sight of her best friend. "Lola!" she cooed. "Have some fishy?" She held up a piece of sushi. Lola smiled apologetically at the teachers, her cheeks beginning to redden. "No, Zoey, let's go." Lola heaved at Zoey's arm, getting her to stand at last.

At being handled so roughly, Zoey pulled an extremely childish pout, and her brows knitted together in irritation. Logan stared at her for a moment, not believing what he was seeing. A rather foreign emotion passed through him then, slightly astonishing him.

"_Endearment, maybe?"_ His annoying conscience piped up. Logan scowled silently, and a faint growl rose in his chest. Dallas whirled around, once more, looking at him as though Logan had suddenly declared he was mentally unstable. Logan briefly wondered if he was.

When Zoey had sat down at "the _right _table", according to Lola, Dallas suddenly spoke up. "I'll take her to the nurse's office. Get her some aspirin maybe. She should probably spend the night there, so if she wakes up feeling nauseous, someone'll be there to take care of her." Lola turned to look at him, indignant.

"Are you saying me and Nicole wouldn't take care of her?" Her voice was piercing. Dallas looked away, muttering a timid "no" She rolled her eyes and looked pityingly upon Zoey. "I'll take her home. Poor Zoe, she'll probably feel terrible tomorrow."

Logan didn't know what made him do it. It could have been the sushi, or something else entirely. But Logan said something that could be viewed as either very chivalrous or very stupid. Perhaps both. "Ugh. _I'll_ take her to the nurse's office," Logan stated. This was followed by a quiet pause, and then Lola and Dallas gaped at him incredulously. Feeling incredibly stupid, and immediately needing to protect both his reputation and his dignity, he said, "Stop that. Eating raw fish doesn't give you an excuse to look like one. You two are more irresponsible than the simpleton who allowed her to drink the thing in the first place. I don't want either of you dropping her and getting the chance to blame this all on me."

Lola stood so rapidly she created a breeze. "First of all, how could we possibly blame this on you in any way? Secondly, I'm not leaving my best friend's safety in your pretty-boy hands. If anyone here were to drop her, it would be you, you uncaring bastard."

Logan gave her a look so frigid that Lola had to break his gaze for a moment before being able to return it. When she looked back up, Logan's careful eyes revealed nothing but the unexplained fury he currently felt coursing through him.

Lola opened her mouth to retaliate, when she remembered something that up until now had remained irrelevant. _Quinn's plan, _in which the goal was to get Zoey and Logan to talk, and somehow befriend each other. Zoey and Logan were supposed to talk, find common ground, and begin a beginning, no matter how slight. When Michael had been forced to leave, she'd forgotten the whole thing. She thought about the previous argument Zoey and Logan had shared, and how another one could force them to choose sides. It could and _would_ tear more than just a few friendships together.

Lola looked at Logan, eyes fierce. "If anything happens to her, Reese, it's in your hands. You'll have me to answer to."

Logan snorted dismissively, the undisguised fury never leaving his eyes for a second. "I'll remember that," he answered in reply, his voice dripping with unforgiving sarcasm.

He strode over to where she stood holding Zoey, who, throughout the entire dialogue between the three, had been humming quietly to herself. Logan took Zoey's arm and began to pull her forward when she stumbled. Not failing to give a resigned sigh, he took her arm and slung it around his shoulders. It was rather awkward, as he was now several inches taller than her.

As he once again started for the door, Dallas stepped in front of them, blocking their exit. "Look, Logan, it'd probably be better if I took her." Dallas, who had managed to achieve a certain aloofness that was normally associated with Logan, now had a look of angry protectiveness in his eyes. Logan glared at him, his lip pulling back over his teeth in a sneer. "Get out of my way." He hissed uncharacteristically. Dallas, ever losing the battle of courage, stepped back after a meek moment of slight hesitation.

Logan, with Zoey in tow, walked through the doors and into the night.

Once outside, Zoey smiled not unlike a child. "'S nice out here. Too hot inside, right?" She asked, looking at Logan, still smiling goofily. He glanced over at her, and was unable to contain his grin. "I guess."

Logan thought about how strange the night had been. If someone had told him yesterday that he'd be bringing a drunk Zoey Brooks to the nurse's office at ten o'clock on a Friday night, he'd have sniggered and called you some very unkind names.

He glanced down at her, and almost kissed her head. Her head came up to just below his mouth, and his lips nearly made contact with the very top. Without meaning to, he sniffed her hair, and he could smell the most tempting aroma radiating from her curls. _"Kind of fruity, a bit floral_." He thought absently.

A grimace rearranged his features. He highly disliked how these thoughts of Zoey were suddenly filling his mind. He was fifteen, to be fair, in his last year at PCA, and he planned on enjoying the company of every pretty girl that was fortunate enough to cross his line of sight.

Zoey was much, much more than pretty, and she was almost always in his sight. But it certainly wasn't normal to think of her this much, in this way. She was his…rival. Enemy? No, those were much too strong. He came to the conclusion that they were friends, after all. They'd had their companionable moments, he supposed.

His train of thinking was interrupted when he caught Zoey looking at him, a slender eyebrow arched. "What err you thinkin of?" she slurred. Logan chuckled quietly. He wondered what she'd say if she found what exactly he _was_ thinking of. "Stuff." Zoey nodded understandingly.

"Kay. I gotta question. Why err you so mean to Dolly?" she questioned. Logan sighed. It was a long walk from Sushi Rox to the nurse's office, which was plenty of time for a drunken blonde to bombard him with strange questions. "Dolly? You mean Dallas?" He asked. Zoey rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Same thing," she replied impatiently. The corner of Logan's mouth lifted slightly. "Well, he's a fuckwit." Zoey laughed. "Little Logan uses _big boy_ words now." Logan laughed loudly, unable to help himself.

Her expression suddenly became serious. "But he hasn't done a thing to you. 'S not right to say that 'bout him." Logan looked into Zoey's glazed eyes for a long time, and knew that wasn't true. Dallas had nearly taken something he had wanted. And he had no choice but to hate himself for wanting it.

They continued like this throughout the journey to their desired destination, Zoey asking him purposeless questions, and him answering them with the occasional and surprisingly warm laugh. At some point, she had tripped and his arm had unconsciously found its way around her waist. It remained there.

After what seemed like an hour, but must have been only fifteen minutes, twenty at most, they reached the nurse's office. Logan made his way inside, Zoey at his side. He blinked in surprise, as it was completely dark. Which, of course, meant that no one was there.

Finding the light and flicking it on, he led Zoey to one of the beds, where she sat and sighed appreciatively. He knew he couldn't leave her there alone, and he'd be forced to stay. He wondered if it was for her benefit or his. Zoey patted a spot beside her on the bed, and Logan sighed inwardly. He might as well; he didn't really have anything to lose. He sat down, and all was silent for a while. Not an awkward, thick silence, but one that was comfortable, soothing even.

He nearly screamed when Zoey jumped up and began singing. It was so sudden and unexpected, not to mention ear-splittingly loud, that he was unable to react for a good five seconds. Finding his bearings, he leapt up and clamped his hand over Zoey's mouth. Though the nurse's office was separate from the dorms, he was certain _someone _would be able to hear her, what with the current volume she was using.

Zoey's eyes narrowed, and she began clawing at the offending hand. "Aaaargh!" he hollered, yanking his hand away and staring at her as she began singing again. He back away, leaving a good meter's distance between them. _"Good God! I wonder how she'd be after a glass of whiskey!"_

As the singing grew steadily louder, and not wanting his hand to be lacerated once more, he did the first thing that came to mind.

He quickly closed the distance between them, and his mouth crashed down upon hers in an attempt to silence her. His last coherent thought was to pull away, that she'd be too stunned to resume her singing anyways, but coherency became a problem when she began eagerly returning the kiss. His arm encircled her waist, the other reaching up to pull her as close as possible, allowing minimum distance between them. Her hands reached feverishly for the collar of his shirt, pulling him ever closer. Her tongue begged for an entrance, and he hastily consented. She was the sweetest ambrosia he had ever had the pleasure of tasting. Her body seemed to fit flawlessly against his, as though she had been created for him and him alone. He tore his mouth from hers and began leaving feather-light kisses upon her collarbone, jawbone, shoulders, covered in ivory skin. Her hands dug into his shoulders and she began to emit little mewls. Logan thought that that alone would soon drive him crazy. He slowly froze when he felt the sudden hard-on, and though he was certain that Zoey was much too preoccupied to notice, he blushed slightly. But he also worried. At the rate things were going, if this continued, he might end up pushing the drunken girl into something she most certainly wasn't ready for.

He gathered up all of his already shattered willpower and managed to pull away from Zoey. She looked up at him, hurt on her face, in her eyes. Logan immediately realized that she had mistaken the open relief in his eyes for _rejection_. But even as guilt reared its ugly head, Logan knew that he couldn't succumb to its pull. He couldn't go over and tell her why he had stopped, for fear of undressing her and ravishing her senseless. She was drunk, he realized, and would most likely forget about this the next day. But this was now, and he didn't know how to deal with the smothering awkwardness. He looked away and simply stood there, while Zoey went to sit on the bed, her head dipped, hands folded quietly. They remained like this for quite some time, neither breaking the silence.

Logan looked up as the nurse walked in. She glanced from him to Zoey, who had fallen asleep, unbeknownst to him. "Uh, she got drunk. Jasmine Water from Sushi Rox, she didn't know it was an alcoholic drink," he added quickly, seeing the scorn on the nurse's face. Her face gentled. "It's good that you brought her here then. You may leave now, thank you." She told him. Logan nodded and made his way towards the door. He didn't look back as he left.

As Logan lay in bed that night, he processed everything that had just happened. Through Michael's snores, and Chase's pillow rustling, he realized something startling, and it hit him with great impact. Something, that perhaps, he had known since the day he had seen Zoey on the basketball court. He thought of every scowl he had directed towards her, and the undercurrent of something other than anger always hidden beneath them. _"It could be lust"_ He was grasping at straws now. "_No,"_ he conceded resignedly. He was falling in love with the damned girl.

A/N: I hadn't planned on a kiss this early in, let alone confessions of love from _Logan_, but…what could I do?


End file.
